The swordsman, the Pirate, the Marine
by The Poarter
Summary: Mega-crossover/incomplete. Three brothers have spent their lives living apart for centuries. As different people in different dimensions. Sometime with each other but most of the times alone. Now after nearly two centuries apart three brothers reunite once again, to prove once again that family is what matters most, On Marineford as three corpses in one grave. Akainu/Luffy/Mihawk.


**To those reading, I'm just doing this because I can't get this idea out of my head no matter what I try I still think about. Bad news is I don't want to concentrate on it at all. So I'm just posting this online hoping the idea will go away. This chapter is incomplete. features tibits and hints about the weapons used by the characters used in the particular universe at the bottom. I have no hope about completing this story at all or continuing. So read if you want to. Or not.**

Start: Chapter 1: Everything is wrong in a system of Chaos

"AKAINU!" Luffy yelled.

His roar was shook Marineford to the core. His yell reached the top of the execuitioner's podium to the bottom of the battlefield between the whitebeard pirates and the marines. All around him the fighting ceased for a few seconds where the attention was either divided between the ruthless Admiral and the headstrong Pirate captain.

"Bring it!' he proclaimed.

The crowds all around the world gasps in shock. Did he just challenge an Admiral but not just any Admiral but the most ruthless one at that? The whitebeard pirates, marines and the escaped convicts looked at him with a more critical eye.

At the top of the Podium the Admiral just smiled sinisterly before jumping off the podium and onto the ice just a dozen meters from the young captain.

And appropriately, Crocodile summed it up.

"Well he's fucked," he muttered breaking the silence.

"No he's not," shot back Grawp.

Down on the frozen ocean Akainu and Luffy just stared at each other before dashing head on. No strategy, no thoughts just pure instinct took over the two men. The distanced closed in less than a tenth of a second before what everybody believed would inevitably happen.

Sakazuki stretched out his hand and stabbed Luffy's chest, piercing his rib cage and crushing a heart before burning his way through Luffy's chest splattering blood and organs for all to see. Blood dripped from Luffy's supposedly deceased body as everyone just glanced at the foolish boy who dared to challenge and Admiral.

Ace just turned away from the seen tears dropping from his face while Boa Hancock openly grieved for the one man that she could love. Whitebeard and Jinbei merely bowed their heads in silence. Even the marines flinched at the brutality of possibly one the bravest men they knew and would most likely admire slightly.

However everyone must remember the keywords. What everyone believed, one of his hearts and supposedly. Slowly Sakazuki raised his arm to the sky turning it to magma before burning the body to ashes. That was until something no one believed would happened. Luffy opened his eyes before pulling back and smashing his fist across the admiral's face sending them both crashing into the supposedly unbreakable wall of Marineford before using his other free hand to pull himself away from Akainu.

Instantly panic erupted around the marines who were unlucky enough to have been caught near the large magma ball of destruction. Screams littered the air as men and women were burnt to a crisp, exploded due to the very heat that evaporated their water molecules or merely turned to dust. All in all at least a hundred marines were caught in the blast.

On the other side of the battlefield, Monkey D. Luffy wrenched himself to the top of one of the masts on one of the pirate ships. His scorched body sent the smell of burning flesh into the chilly air. Marines looked at him in shock and awe while pirates looked at him in awe.

Did he just nearly kill himself just to knock an Admiral out?

There was a slight shake before Akainu righted himself on top of one of the other side of their makeshift arena. Without a moment's hesitation Akainu sent a curved projectile made out of nothing but magma shooting towards Luffy. The magma attack was merely meters away from Luffy before it dispelled into a ball of ash and fire.

Now this time everybody watched the aftermath carefully, waiting to see the outcome. The smoke faded to reveal a rather muscular young man in Luffy's place with a gaping hole in his body; His left hand sticking forward with a slight burn mark. In his right hand however was a small ball of blue energy.

"Ashes to ashes," grinned Akainu before throwing a barrage of giant volcanic fists at Luffy.

Quickly Luffy dodged the attack before sprinting towards Akainu. However before he could make contact with Akainu, Mihawk sliced Akainu across the back. Being made out of lava this had no effect on the man, but it did provide Luffy with an opportunity to get pass him.

Mihawk's action shocked everyone in the audience. The world, the whitebeard pirates, his fellow Shichibukai, the escapees of impel down and the marines of Marinebase. None of them had expected Mihawk to betray the world so casually.

Quickly Mihawk dodged a lava attack directed at him by Akainu. Anticpating this, Akainu simply kicked Mihawk in the stomach. However Mihawk wasn't the world's greatest swordsman for nothing. He expertly dodged the attack sent at him with ease.

The two fighters quickly jumped away from each other staying a good distance away from each other.

"Mihawk what the hell are you doing?" questioned Akainu.

"I'm keeping my promise!" roared Mihawk back at the Admiral. The two stared at each other for a moment before Mihawk did something unexpected.

Mihawk lowered his sword to the ground.

"We promised to stand by each other! Each other Akainu! Because we had no one else! All three of use fought, we lost, we died! Together! We are three corpses in one grave! Three pieces of one soul! ALL THREE OF US HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH TOGETHER! FOR CENTURIES! AND YOUR THROWING IT AWAY JUST FOR DUTY! TO THE MARINES OF ALL PEOPLE!" roared Mihawk.

The two godlike beings clashed one more time. Mihawk slicing Akainu's arm while the Admiral heated his sword. Both jumped back from the shockwave which was so strong that the ground shock, waves rippled and the ice that Aokiji had created.

"I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO UNDERSTAND MIHAWK! YOU DIDN'T SEE HER DIE BEFORE YOUR VERY EYES. YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I LOST MY FRIENDS IN FIGHT. ALL BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO MY DUTY !" roared Akainu.

"THEN HONOR HER SACRIFICE! LUFFY AND I GAVE OUR LIVES FOR EACH OTHER! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? Is duty truly worth less then family?" roared Mihawk before whispering to the tall man in the hand.

The two stood in silence for a second not even looking at each other eyes. Finally Akainu lowered his gaze, finding the ground very interesting.

"No. But duty's all I know. For nearly a century I lived without my brothers. I lived by myself finding myself in the only art I knew; killing. I did so on the side of Justice because I wanted to forget." Answered Akainu with tears in eyes.

"You forgot. You forgot the sacrifices we gave for each other. That's what family is and you forgot. I didn't. Now that we're back together as one make it right. Do what you've always wanted." answered Mihawk,"I know what I want Akainu. The question is do you?"

Incomplete:

Author's note:

System Of Chaos

One day he was getting back from his third year in Hogwarts. The next day he was fighting for his life in a different dimension and reality. And in each reality there is only war. Blood must be split, bodies burned and worlds purged for it is kill or be killed.

Contains Mass Effect(Arc Pistol, Widow, Blood pack punisher), Warhammer 40k,One Piece, Halo Reach and Dark souls

Lessons Learned From Each World:

Dark Souls: Learn to Survive on your own (Length of time spent in said world: 60 hours)

Halo Reach: Adapt to modern society. Length of time spent is this world is 20 days

Mass Effect: Become the leader you were meant to be. 160 days were spent in this world.

One Piece: Overcome your inner Demons as an Admiral, Mercenary and Pirate. Spent 38 years in this world for Akainu. 28 for Dracula Mihawk who spent ten years in Huedo Mundo and 18 for Luffy who spent twenty years in the clannad universe.

Warhammer 40K: The faith of Humanity rests in your hands. Prepare to sprint to the portal home or prepare to die. Over 3.5 years were spent in this world.

And, grinning broadly at the look of horror on Uncle Vernon's face, Harry set off toward the station exit, Hedwig rattling along in front of him, for what looked like a much better summer than the last.

But alas all good things must come to an end.


End file.
